Acordes desafinados
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Las melodías cuentan historias, ¿eres capaz de entenderlas? Colección de drabbles/viñetas basadas en canciones propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8. Tercera viñeta: Todos los días son una oportunidad, quizá necesitas que alguien te lo recuerde.
1. Un horizonte lleno de amaneceres

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

Colección de drabbles o viñetas, de personajes y universos distintos (a no ser que diga lo contrario), basados en canciones propuestas en "Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical" del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Canción: **_Stop and stare_ de OneRepublic, propuesta por Genee.

**Personajes: **Takeru, Hikari

**Summary: **¿Buscar nuevos comienzos es lo mismo que escapar?

.

**Acordes desafinados**

_1. Un horizonte lleno de amaneceres_

.

El cristal de la ventanilla les devuelve sus reflejos. Ella sonríe, él parece que tiene la cabeza en otro lugar.

—¿Crees que merecerá la pena? —Para Hikari es importante su respuesta.

—No puedo saberlo.

Las luces del vagón titilan. A lo lejos no hay más que un horizonte lleno de próximos amaneceres. No quieren mirar al cielo, solo hay nubes que tapan las estrellas. ¿Cómo creer que el camino estará iluminado si las luces son tapadas?

Ella se duerme, apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Takeru. Él besa su cabeza.

Las ciudades y los pueblos quedan atrás. El frío es lo único que habita las calles. Farolas que se caen y edificios que duermen.

¿Buscar nuevos comienzos es lo mismo que escapar?

De las nubes se desprenden lágrimas y a nadie le extraña. Los demás pasajeros dormitan en sus asientos. El mundo no ve llegar el cambio, pero Takeru puede sentirlo. No importa no saber a dónde van. Los viajes sin destino tienen algo especial. Solo sabrán que han llegado a la meta cuando estén en ella.

Despierta a Hikari para que compartan el nuevo amanecer. Entre las nubes, las luces amarillas y anaranjadas hacen que las ciudades dejen sus sueños.

Ahora es él quien sonríe. Ella se frota un ojo. Huir y luchar a veces es igual.


	2. Algún día

.

**Canción: **_Serenade_ de Dover, propuesta por Asondomar.

**Personajes: **Sora

**Summary: **Un cigarro a medio fumar, una botella casi vacía, la vida de Sora tiene manchas de humedad.

.

**Acordes desafinados**

_2. Algún día_

.

En la mano derecha, un cigarro a medio fumar. En la izquierda, una botella casi vacía. En la cara, nada que importe mirar.

Mis ojos están cansados, los párpados se caen. Mi pelo grasiento se ha olvidado de su verdadero color. En las muñecas hay marcas de antaño, hay dolores del ayer. ¿Importa cuánto sufría?

Ya he olvidado cómo era eso de sentir. De saber que podría levantarme.

Me apoyo en la pared para ponerme en pie. La botella rueda por el suelo, empapando el rastro de las pisadas ajenas. Las colillas acaban en el inodoro. Me inclino sobre él y froto. Es lo único que he hecho los últimos meses.

Escucho que alguien llega. Mi jefa abre la caja para comprobar, como todos los días, que no he robado las propinas. No me llegarían ni para un bocadillo.

Nuevas pisadas llenan el baño. Cada noche borro los rastros de suciedad que dejan otras personas. Y con cada mancha quitada, una más se me pega a la piel. Sobre los párpados, que cada día caen más abajo.

Antes temía que no volvieran a abrirse. Ahora casi espero que pase.

Él solía decirme que cerrara los ojos para escuchar el ruido de la ciudad. Desde que se ha ido odio el sonido de los coches, de la lluvia y de la televisión. Odio todo lo que tiene algo que ver con él. Por eso me odio a mí.

Cuando vuelvo a mi cochambroso estudio, pateo la puerta para abrirla. Las manchas de humedad son parte de la decoración de mi vida. Están en los techos, en las paredes y en mis ojos. La nevera comparte habitación con el sofá y la ducha, pero cada hueco vacío huele a personas que me han abandonado.

O solo a una.

Me siento en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared. Un cigarro nuevo, una botella sin abrir. Mis únicas compañías. Algún día no necesitaré nada más, dejará de doler. Mientras tanto seguiré lamentándome por todas las cosas que no llegué a hacer.


	3. Un día cualquiera para olvidar o empezar

.

**Canción**: Jazz del _Canon y Giga en D_ de Pachelbel, propuesta por Japiera**.**

**Personajes: **Tú, los niños elegidos.

**Summary: **Todos los días son una oportunidad, quizá necesitas que alguien te lo recuerde.

.

**Acordes desafinados**

_3. Un día cualquiera, para olvidar o empezar_

.

Es un día cualquiera, uno sencillo de olvidar. Estás esperando a alguien. Te sientas en la terraza de una cafetería, miras la carta para decidir qué tomar. La plaza está llena de niños que corretean, de adultos que charlan, del sol que brilla en lo más alto del cielo.

Llegan una chica, de ondulada melena castaña, y un pelirrojo. Se paran en el centro de la plaza. Ella sonríe, de oreja a oreja. Él pone gesto de concentración.

Y es entonces cuando todo empieza.

La chica, sin música alguna, empieza a bailar. Con pasos suaves, moviendo brazos y piernas, girando sobre sí misma. Despacio, elegante, sonriente. Se mueve con un compás, como si siguiera un ritmo imaginario.

El chico, sin decir palabra, mete las manos en su chaqueta. Saca una bombilla. La observa de cerca antes de mostrarla a un público inexistente. Y, sin otro contacto que sus dedos, la bombilla se enciende.

La camarera se acerca para preguntarte qué quieres tomar, pero has olvidado elegir algo. Le pides que vuelva en unos minutos. No llegas a mirar a la carta, porque un chico de gafas se une a la bailarina y al ilusionista en el centro de la plaza.

El joven, de aspecto intelectual, saca una caja y algunas herramientas de la mochila. Se sienta sobre una pequeña banqueta y empieza a trabajar. Talla la madera lisa sin dudar, como si viera algo que tú no.

Intentas dejar de mirarles. Pides una bebida al azar, sin mirar siquiera lo que has señalado, porque dos personas más se unen a los tres artistas.

Una chica de pelo corto se arrodilla en el suelo, sin miedo a mancharse su vestido floreado de margaritas. Mete los dedos en unos botes y pinta trazos en las baldosas grises. Formas sin lógica, solo explosiones de color en aquel suelo apagado.

El chico que la acompañaba, de enmarañada melena castaña, corre en el sitio. Se estira, jurarías que escuchas crujir algo aunque está demasiado lejos. De pronto, da un salto hacia atrás y cae sobre sus pies. Y grita, eufórico, antes empezar otra pirueta.

La camarera te trae un vaso. No miras qué contiene, no saboreas nada al beber. Hay algo que no te permite apartar los ojos del centro de la plaza. Y la llegada de una pelirroja te distrae más.

Lleva un kimono, el pelo recogido en un moño perfecto y desprende un aroma suave cuando pasa por tu lado. Se arrodilla en el suelo, junto a la pintora y el tallador, y comienza un arreglo floral. Con delicadeza, como si cada uno de los pétalos fueran lo más valioso del mundo.

La persona a la que esperabas se sienta en la silla a tu lado. Apenas saludas, ni siquiera procesas quién es, solo puedes seguir con la atención puesta en los artistas. Parece que el grupo se completa cuando aparecen dos rubios.

El mayor se sienta en el suelo, algo apartado de los demás. Se pone una armónica en los labios, sujeta con unos hierros, y saca la guitarra de la funda. Al mismo tiempo, hace sonar los instrumentos, con suaves caricias y soplidos que parecen salirle de lo más hondo.

El menor se mantiene en pie, delante de los demás. Tiene papeles escritos a mano, pero no los lee. Comienza a hablar en tono normal, sin importar si le escuchan o no, por suerte tú estás cerca. Recita historias sobre vidas lejanas y magia que puede existir si crees en ella.

Los miras, uno a uno. Tienen gestos de emoción, de paz, de alegría.

Lo sientes. Es bello y conmovedor. Todos juntos forman uno solo. Crean un mundo donde los colores salen del dibujo de la pequeña pintora, los sonidos de la armónica y la guitarra, el viento del movimiento de la bailarina, la vida de las flores, la energía de las piruetas, la inteligencia de los trucos del ilusionista, el trabajo y el esfuerzo del chico que talla, y la historia, pasada y futura, de lo que relata el escritor.

Y algo cambia en ti. Nunca podrías explicarlo con palabras.

Cuando terminan, eres la única persona que aplaude. Pero no importa, los artistas te dedican la más sincera de las sonrisas y se marchan, tan rápido como han venido.

Mañana será un día cualquiera, uno sencillo de olvidar. Estarás esperando a alguien. Te sentarás en la terraza de la misma cafetería, mirarás la carta para decidir qué tomar. La plaza estará llena de niños que corretearán, de adultos que charlarán, del sol que brillará en lo más alto del cielo.

Pero tú serás diferente. Porque mañana será un día tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar a perseguir tus sueños. ¿Qué te impide hacerlo?

.

* * *

><p>No creo haber podido plasmar la complejidad que mencionaba Japi al hacer la petición, pero esto es lo que me ha evocado la canción. Lo de "tú" como personaje sé que se lo he visto a alguien antes pero no recuerdo a quién aunque lo he buscado.<p> 


End file.
